wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Andean
|-| Andean = Coding by Wolfy, and another person who I have been unable to credit, as I have forgotten their username and can't access the coding requests thread I contacted them with. If you are the person who made the boxes to fit around the "personality" sections and etc. let me know! As for the coding itself, do not tamper with it unless given permission! "We never notice all the green around us until the season's passed." ��Personality�� Andean is a quick-thinker and a harsh judge of herself. She has high standards and is a perfectionist, but is otherwise quite laid back. She's very people oriented and a good friend. She's a good confidant and has a strong value system, along with being very thoughtful and reassuring. "We never long for the world to slow down until it goes too fast." ��History�� Andean hatched in her parents' hatchery 19 years before the hatching of the Dragonets of Destiny. She was raised much of her life believing the prophecy would save her family from war, specifically her cousin. One day she went outside with her friends Seashell (QuailWhiskerTheTrash), Nessie and Pebble to reenact how they thought the world would be saved. Andean played the SeaWing dragonet of destiny, who they liked to call Ocean as they didn't know her true identity. Seashell was Blister, Pebble was Blaze and Nessie was Burn. They swam out into the deep water where they started their roleplay. It was fun, until an awful shriek split the water. Andean stared in horror as a huge Megalodon shark flew towards them from the water and snatched Pebble by her leg. Pebble let out another horrible scream as the shark stated swimming away. Seashell then swam at the shark like a torpedo and whacked it with her tail before shoving it downwards, digging her talons deep into it's side. Nessie darted at it and bit deep into the fin on it's back ripping it off, before the shark let go of Pebble and swam back into the deep water. Well, part of Pebble. Pebble had lost one of her limbs in the attack, and the others carried her back to her home. Ever since, Andean remembered the time in denial and guilt, unable to believe she caused the severe injury and almost death of one of her best friends. After the attack, Andean kept herself inside, away from Seashell and Nessie who would roleplay outside. At this time, Andean was positive Pebble died. Her parents took her off school for a month to deal with the tragedy until a surprise visitor appeared at the door. It was Pebble, with ugly scarring and a nub where her leg was supposed to be, but alive! Andean was amazed, struck with happiness. Pebble had recovered, yet would be unable to swim properly with only three legs, so she had a dolphin trained to help lead her. Unfortunately, this meant Pebble would have to move. Dolphins can't breathe underwater, so if it were to stay alive Pebble would need to live in more shallow waters where a very long rope attached to a pole could allow the dolphin to go to the surface and breathe whenever it needed. So this was not a "hey, I'm all better want to go hang out?" visit. No, this was a "goodbye, possibly forever" visit. Reluctantly and sadly, Andean, Nessie and Seashell said goodbye. Andean was devastated. Because of her, Pebble was handicapped and now had to leave everything and everyone she loved. She couldn't even pursue her dream of being a pearl diver because of Andean. Once again, Andean shut everyone out and became depressed. A year later, Andean had gotten worse and was now becoming more depressed every day and inching towards suicidal. It didn't help even remotely when she learned her cousin had been captured by Queen Scarlet and eventually slaughtered by an IceWing in the SkyWing arena. Nessie and Seashell visited one day to make sure everything was alright, and it was revealed Andean had been cutting ugly scars in her wrists with sharp rocks, and had been hiding them. Seashell was the first to notice them cuts. Eventually Nessie, Seashell and Andean's mother called a Tigershark (QuailWhiskerTheTrash), and Andean slowly started getting better. After two years Andean was finally no longer depressed, her scars healed and she had started hanging out with her friends again. Three years after that, Andean had developed an interest in politics, wishing to become a member of the royal SeaWing council. After a while more, one of the members of the council died of a heart attack, leaving one spot open. Andean was 11 when that time came, and she came forward, went to the interview and got herself a spot as the "Justice" representative of the council. She slightly reluctantly moved away from her home, leaving Seashell to pursue a career of assassination and Nessie came with her to guard the Summer Palace from attack. Andean started her job, excited, only to discover that Queen Coral was very corrupt- in her eyes at least. She spent the rest of her time trying to sway the Queen into doing a better job, to no avail. Then Tsunami arrived. When Queen Coral announced Princess Tsunami as not only a Dragonet of Destiny, but also the new heir to the throne, Andean felt a rush of a new type of hope and even some nostalgia for her games with Seashell, Pebble and Nessie. She saw the embodiment of those games right in front of her. So, once Tsunami managed to end the war, Andean was happy, excited, thrilled, proud! She couldn't be more happy for Tsunami, for Nessie who would now be safer doing her job, and for Pebble, who's family-run pearl diving business had been attacked mid-war. She now continues her business in the council, eagerly awaiting what the future has in store for her. "If everything plays a grander part in a fate we'll never meet..." ��Roleplays�� "We Must Not Go Back" It started when dragons started mysteriously disappearing all over Pyrrhia. The queens gathered an elite group of dragons all over Pyrrhia, Andean included. One day they were all sent to a house far out near the ocean to search. After getting to know eachother, they fell asleep. Six hours later Andean woke up and took a swim in the ocean for a bit before returning to do paperwork as the others began to wake up as well. Then, the roleplay died. "Is my destiny to fade away, have a goal I'll never reach?" ��Relationships�� Feel free to ask for your ocs to be added! Andean likely would only know other SeaWings, DriftWings, MudWings, MistWings and TempestWings as they're closest to where she lives, so keep that in mind! Granite Andean is very close with her mother. She helped her recover from her depression and even after Andean left home they keep in touch. Andean goes home with Nessie multiple times every year to visit family and Granite is always the first dragon Andean greets. Affection Meter ������������������⚫ Acquaintance Meter ����������⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫ Salmon Andean values her father as much as her mother, and loves him dearly. Salmon always sends her letters from home and she reads every one. She always sends him a letter back containing an actual salmon as a joke, and he'd reply by sending yet another one with a seagull attached. Now Andean and Salmon make mental notes for themselves to attach said animals to every letter they send, and they each bring plenty of seagulls and salmon at the family reunions. They're very popular at the family gatherings for this gag. Affection Meter ������������������⚫ Acquaintance Meter ������������⚫⚫⚫⚫ Purpose Purpose and Andean first met before Purpose decided to join the SeaWing army, when Andean was three. They formed a strong bond, almost like sisters. When Purpose moved away to join the military, Andean was too young to realize the risk she was taking. It was when she was eight when she received the news that Purpose had disappeared from the battlefield in a battle between Blister and Burn's forces, and she had been seen on a pillar in Scarlet's arena by a SandWing spy. Andean was thrown into a state of panic, and it was less than a week later when Purpose was killed by Fjord in the arena. This helped kick Andean into her pit of depression until she was finally pulled out by friends and family. Affection Meter ����������������⚫⚫ Acquaintance Meter ������⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫ Nessie Andean met Nessie a couple days after Purpose left for the army at school. She had just began first grade and Nessie immediately approached her to say hi. They became friends that day and at the cafeteria Nessie introduced Andean to her friends, Pebble and Seashell. They were friends until Pebble's disfigurement, where Andean had hid herself from her friends. When she finally saw them again after a couple months of sulking Nessie was more than happy to see her again. Once Andean got her job in the SeaWing council, Nessie joined her on their travels so Nessie could be a guard. Andean and Nessie meet daily when Nessie goes on break to have lunch. Affection Meter ����������������⚫⚫ Acquaintance Meter �������������������� Queen Coral Andean dislikes the queen and spends most of her time in council meetings trying to subtly give the queen a bit of a shove into caring more about her subjects. Once or twice she's considered assassinating her or getting another dragon to do it, yet she'd always shake the thought away. She eagerly awaits for Princess Tsunami or Princess Auklet to take over the throne. Affection Meter ������⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫ Acquaintance Meter ��������������⚫⚫⚫ Princess Tsunami Andean first saw Tsunami when Queen Coral brought her to the council meeting and was immediately filled with new hope. After Whirlpool was killed and the war ended, Andean took place in Tsunami's Aquatic lessons, taking over her training. Soon after Tsunami mastered the underwater language, Tsunami went on to create Jade Mountain Academy, an Andean felt a fresh new wave of hope. She also reminds Andean of the games she played with her old friends Seashell, Nessie and Pebble where they reenacted the SeaWing Dragonet of Destiny (who they called Ocean in their games) destroying Burn and Blaze and saving everyone. Andean sometimes confuses them, and will every now and then call Tsunami "Ocean" by mistake. Tsunami currently doesn't know why. Affection Meter ��������������⚫⚫⚫ Acquaintance Meter ������������������⚫ Princess Anemone Andean isn't too excited for the possibility of Anemone's reign, as she finds her snobby and stuck-up. Yet she isn't open about it. Affection Meter ������⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫ Acquaintance Meter ��������⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫ Princess Auklet Andean was impressed by Tsunami's ability to keep Auklet's egg safe, and is charmed and satisfied by the dragonet's innocence and cheerfulness. Auklet is the dragon Andean would prefer to take the throne the most out of the royals. Affection Meter ����������������⚫⚫ Acquaintance Meter �������������������� Wavespray Andean heard about Wavespray leaving the SeaWing tribe and joining forces with Burn and the MudWings during the war. She believes Wavespray left out of fear because Burn was stronger and Wavespray wanted to be on the winning side, leaving Andean to heavily dislike her. Affection Meter ��⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫ Acquaintance Meter ��⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫⚫ Prince Turtle work in progress. "Am I incomplete?" ��Gallery�� Go here to see her gallery! "I'll be complete." |-| Sandpiper = Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress